The Eye of the World/Chapter 8
Summary : When Rand, Moiraine, and Lan arrive at the room where Tam lies, Thom Merrilin and Bran al'Vere are watching over him. Thom stalks out right away, and Lan announces that he does not trust the gleeman, who was nowhere to be seen that night. Moiraine asks everyone to leave, but Rand asks to stay and she allows it. Rand and Lan sit against the wall, and Moiraine asks not to be disturbed. Rand watches her, realizing she must be channeling the One Power. Lan asks him about Tam's sword. Rand says it is his father's, and Lan says it is an odd blade for a sheepherder. Rand asks Lan if it would've helped them to know earlier about the man in the black cloak he'd seen. Moiraine says that she would've needed to bring a half-dozen of her sisters to deal with the Trollocs and Myrddraal that were in the Two Rivers. She goes on to say that the raven she saw the previous day should have clued her in, regardless, so it is not Rand's fault. Lan explains that carrion eaters such as ravens, crows, and sometimes rats in cities can be minions of the Dark One. Rand looks at his father, and asks if Moiraine is finished yet. She says that she has soothed his pain, but the Trolloc weapon has left a taint which is difficult to Heal. She takes out her [[Robed woman angreal|Robed woman angreal]], and begins Healing Tam again. Lan tells Rand that the dark rider was a Myrddraal, and tells him more about them. Rand tells Lan how he talked to one Trolloc, startling the Warder, before killing it. Lan congratulates him, as does Moiraine who rises unsteadily from Tam's bedside. Moiraine says he will be fine, as long as he has a few weeks of bedrest. Moiraine says offhandedly that Rand will doubtless be leaving at the same time she and Lan are. Rand is surprised, and babbles about how nobody ever really leaves the Two Rivers. Moiraine says that Rand himself will have to leave for the sake of his village. Most of the village was not attacked, except to sow confusion. The exceptions were Abell Cauthon's house, Haral Luhhan's house and forge, as well as Tam's farm and the Aybara farm outside of the village. The Trollocs were after Mat and Perrin as well as Rand, because they were looking for someone who was born near a certain time, and all three boys are within weeks of the same age. Rand says that there must be some mistake. Lan points out that it took a lot of effort to get so many Trollocs to the Two Rivers without them being noticed, and Moiraine says that they will likely be back, unless their targets leave. She says that only in Tar Valon would they really be safe. Rand is reluctant to go so far, and to be with so many Aes Sedai. He asks if he can wait until his father wakes up, but Moiraine says that they should leave as soon as they can after dark, and she will fetch the other two boys. Rand stays with his father, and Master al'Vere and his wife come back. Mistress al'Vere gives him something to eat, and says he needs sleep. The two of them confirm Lan's information on which houses and farms were attacked. Rand thinks about Tam's sword and how his father must have been outside the Two Rivers to get it. After the al'Veres leave, Rand sits beside Tam, vowing to stay awake until his father wakes up. Characters * Rand al'Thor * Tam al'Thor * Thomdril Merrilin * Brandelwyn al'Vere * Moiraine Damodred * Lan Mandragoran * Marin al'Vere Referenced * Dark One * Siuan Sanche - as Amyrlin Seat * Padan Fain * Darl Coplin * Abell Cauthon * Bandry Crawe - as Ban Crawe * Lem Thane * Samel Crawe - as Master Crawe * Haral Luhhan * Mat * Perrin Groups * Aes Sedai * Warders * Women's Circle Referenced * Trollocs * Myrddraal * Dreadlords * Forsaken * The Congars and the Coplins Places * Winespring Inn * Two Rivers * Emond's Field * Green Referenced * Tar Valon * Thakan'dar * Shayol Ghul * Borderlands * Great Blight * Shienar * Caemlyn * Watch Hill * Deven Ride * Taren Ferry * Quarry Road * Baerlon * Westwood Events Referenced * Age of Legends * Trolloc Wars * Bel Tine * Winternight * Time of Madness Items * Heron-mark sword * Moiraine's [[Robed woman angreal|Robed woman angreal]] * Spring Pole Concepts * Wheel of Time * Fist * Light * Taint One Power * One Power * True Source * Healing Culture * Dragon's Fang (symbol) Sayings The look of the Eyeless is fear. (Borderlands saying about Myrrdraal)